Freedom
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry is a slave bound to his master for eternity- or is he?


Green eyes stared out the window blankly as pale fingers traced the soft leather around his neck. He could see the magic oozing up from the city below covering it with a deep indigo haze. How long had it been? How long had he been trapped in this timeless prison? He let his hand fall and walked away from the window sitting on the too comfortable couch. A TV sat in front of him modern he supposed though he did not know for sure- his liking of soap operas had long since faded just as his wanting to know what was happening in the world out side. Every one he knew was dead; they had been for perhaps one-hundred or so years, except for one person. He made no effort to acknowledge his front door opening or the person who came into the room.

"_Harry._" His master hissed. He would have sighed if he cared, but he didn't so instead he simply tilted his head to the side and met his masters red eyes.

"_You haven't come for me in a while._" Harry stated before frowning. "_At least I think it was a while…_" He trailed off returning his glassy-eyed gaze to the clock on the mantle. He heard a sigh and anticipated the soft footsteps that glided across his room just as he anticipated the hand that lifted his face.

"_What can I do my love?_" The man hissed. "_What can I do to return you to the fiery boy I once knew?_" Harry blinked slowly.

"_What I was once will never be again master._" He said quietly tilting his head to the side. "_But isn't this what you wanted? To break me?_" Red eyes hardened and suddenly his lips were being claimed ferociously. Harry responded automatically, wrapping his arms around the pale neck careful to avoid pulling the long black hair. When the dark lord pulled away his eyes were narrowed.

"_You aren't enjoying this?_" He asked quietly. Harry blinked up at him without emotion.

"_I can't feel it._" He said. Concern flitted across aristocratic features.

"_What do you mean?_" The dark lord demanded. A weak smile grew on Harry's swollen lips.

"_Kill me._" He said quietly. A snarl twisted onto Voldemort's face.

"_What!?_" Harry's smile slid away.

"_I'm everything you hate now, so kill me._" He said calmly.

"_What are you talking about?_" The dark lord said suspiciously. Harry leaned into the dark lord's chest knowing that arms would surround him. Arms that were stained with blood.

"_I've asked death for something._" He said quietly. The arms tightened their hold. "_I asked him to remove my magic and make it impossible for me to feel._" Hands gripped his upper arms and pushed him away so that he was staring directly into ruby red eyes.

"_W-Why?_" He asked. "_Do you truly hate me that much?_" Harry shook his head with a small smile.

"_No, you have ensured that I love you no matter what, but I've finally realized what I must do to defeat you._" The dark lord looked at him in confusion.

"_Defeat me?_" He repeated, Harry just nodded his head and looked back at the window.

"_Every day my heart continues beating a little more of my soul is whittled away, your potions, no matter how many of them you force down my throat can never imitate the love I once knew, this room, no matter how luxurious you make it, will always be a prison. And my love, my master, no matter how beautiful you make yourself look, you will always be a monster._" Harry said tonelessly. The dark lord stared down into Harry's face easily sliding into the susceptible mind. With a cry of rage he left Harry's memories and understood exactly what Harry wanted. Rage slipped away turning into sadness.

"_Very well._" He hissed quietly. "_But I want to have you once more…one last time._" Harry nodded his head and accepted the heartbreaking kiss from his lover easily melding against the muscular body as he was lead to the adjoining room and onto the luxurious bed. Kisses peppered over him and normally sensitive spots were tweaked though to no avail. "_Please._" The dark lord pleaded. Harry looked into the pain filled eyes and nodded his head gasping when the lips descended. He tossed his head to the side the way he always used to and squirmed appropriately when he was touched remembering how hot those hands had once been sliding across his chest. Red eyes glared at the flaccid flesh that normally would be weeping for attention by this point and sighed. Harry lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around his master's neck pressing their bodies together.

"_Take me the way you've always stopped yourself from taking me- make me bleed._" Voldemort shuddered and held Harry close lifting the willing body up only so that he could thrust it back down tearing into the entrance. Harry howled and shivered appropriately the way he knew he would have if he could feel it and gasped when he saw pale fingers dig into his hips. He groaned and whined and whimpered letting his lord and master consume him until finally Voldemort stilled whispering Harry's name. Harry fell with his partner gently rubbing soothing circles into the quietly sobbing man's back until the body stilled and the dark lord pulled back.

"_I love you._" He whispered caressing Harry's face. Harry smiled wanly.

"_And I you._" He said knowing that the words would most likely cause more damage then his hate would have. "_Kill me?_" He asked. Red eyes drifted closed and a wand flew into the dark lord's hand shaking slightly as it turned to face its victim.

"_Avada Kadavra_." Came the hissed command. A green light filled the room with an eerie glow. "_Avada Kadavra._" The spell came a second time before the wand clattered softly to the floor. Blue eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Very good my boy." Albus Dumbledore said his ghostly form gliding closer to the two slumped over forms. "Very good." He repeated. A snort filled the room followed by quick footsteps as Harry was lifted his eyes glazed and his mouth slightly open. Yellow liquid slid down Harry's throat and for a moment there was nothing but complete silence before the sound of coughing and sputtering could be heard. A pensive floated over to the bed settling on the bedside table as Harry began to awaken.

"_P-Professor?_" Harry whispered. Severus cocked his head to the side.

"Potter I don't understand a word you're trying to say so please, do shut up." Harry cocked his head to the side before realizing that he hadn't been speaking in English.

"I-I" He started out slowly. "C-Can you understand me now?" He said drawing his words out uncertainly.

"Quite." The professor said dipping his wand into the pensive and pulling out a memory. "Now if you would just sit still." Snape said not giving Harry a chance to respond before a long silvery thread was forced back into his head. Harry blinked wildly as memory after memory was returned to him showing him much of what he had missed. After a while a slow smile spread across his face and a deep chuckle rang through the room. "What?" Snape asked an eyebrow lifted. Harry smothered his chuckles with a hand.

"I never thought what you said was true…" Severus looked at him with confusion. "About being able to put a stopper in death." The professor sighed deeply and leaned forward capturing Harry's lips with his. A small gasp filled the room before Dumbledore cleared his throat and Severus pulled away and returned to restoring Harry's memories.

"You are finally free Harry." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Harry glared at the man.

"Shouldn't you be on your next great adventure by now?" He sneered reminiscent of the man beside him. Albus chuckled.

"I will be my boy." He said cheerfully.

"Then go." Severus said as the last memory was stored in Harry's mind. The headmaster looked at them sadly.

"You know-"

"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped irritated. "You manipulated us into doing what you wanted us to do; nothing can ever be simple with you! I've been a fucking sex slave for a good two hundred years because of you and Severus here has had to watch his mate raped countless times! Your pitiful I'm an old man act doesn't work on us any more." Severus easily scooped Harry into his arms and cradled him tightly instantly making the anger fade away.

"I just-"

"Leave!" Harry and Severus shouted together. Albus sighed deeply and quietly floated from the room. Severus growled softly and lifted Harry up carrying him out of the room.

"Good job with the memories." Harry said timidly as he was carried over rooftops. Severus growled softly.

"I shouldn't have had to make them." He said. Harry nuzzled into his chest and clutched the white shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said trying not to cry.

"I don't know what _you're_ sorry for." Severus hissed through his teeth. "I'm the one who couldn't protect my mate." Harry shook his head.

"I shouldn't have let him…I mean it should have never-" Severus shut him up with a kiss.

"You are mine Harry, and right now you're covered in _his_ scent, this isn't the best time for this conversation." Harry shivered.

"You think I'm…dirty?" He asked whimpering when the arms tightened minutely.

"You are not dirty." Severus ground out.

"But he-" He was cut off by another consuming kiss and any thoughts he had were abruptly removed and replaced by lust.

"Mine." Severus growled his eyes like glittering granite.

"Yours." Harry assured. Three buildings later and Harry found himself in Severus' home. His mate carried him up the stairs deftly only setting him down when he had made it to the bathroom. With quick movements Harry's collar was removed and he was sinking into a wonderful bath. The feeling of tiny brushes scrubbing away the taint made him sigh and sink into Severus' careful embrace. He winced as medicated water healed the tear at his entrance and wash away the last of the dark lord. He lay tiredly against Severus loving the feeling of being loved as his hair was carefully washed.

"I missed you." Severus said quietly pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry tilted his head up and kissed Severus' lips.

"I missed you my love." He said. Severus tightened his hold on Harry and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Never again." Severus swore. Harry trembled and choked slightly on his tears.

"Promise?" He whispered unable to stop himself. Severus pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Never." He said vehemently. Harry shook as tears fell freely.

"Please." Harry begged. "I need to feel you." Suddenly his lips were covered, consumed by lips that he never wanted to leave him again. He groaned loudly as a hand snaked around testing his hole teasing it gently.

"Doest it hurt?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head and slid his fingers into his mate's hair tilting his head to the side.

"Claim me." Harry urged. Severus let out a feral growl before biting down and sucking Harry's blood greedily. Harry shivered and urged the fingers at his entrance to begin working to stretch him. He moaned at the feeling of his lover preparing him and hissed when the fangs finally retreated leaving a pleasant throb and the feeling of complete belonging behind. Severus licked the wounds sucking on the skin around the area before moving down and licking Harry's nipples teasing them while his fingers stretched Harry driving him into a frenzied mess. Harry sobbed as pleasured conquered him making him thrust back onto the fingers while trying desperately to move closer to the hot mouth. He cried out when Severus slid his fangs over sensitive areas.

"Harry." He panted. "Harry I need you." Green eyes looked at him dazedly only to snap shut as Severus pulled out his fingers and thrust in smoothly.

"More." Harry begged breathlessly as he adjusted to his mate's size. "Severus I need more!" He cried out desperately. Severus growled possessively before lifting Harry and setting the pace drawing from his mate the sounds that he'd so dearly missed. "Ah!...S-s-Severusss!" Harry panted as his body sang with pleasure building and building until white blocked his vision and pleasure erupted. Vaguely he heard Severus shout out his name, and shivered when he was lifted from the bath and wrapped in a towel.

"Never leave me again." Severus whispered once they were safely wrapped up in bed.

"Never." Harry assured. "I…I don't think that I could leave you again." Severus pulled him closer.

"Good." He whispered. Harry found that he had to agree- it was good to be free.


End file.
